New Childhood Memories
by Broken-Hearts-of-Angels
Summary: I'M ON A LEMON MARATHON! XD SakuraxGaara. lots of humor, lots of romance...lots of lemons obviously. . rated M see inside for more info
1. Chapter 1

A HEADS UP

**A HEADS UP! Okay, so this is a LEMON MARATHON! XDD you heard right, I'm trying to get better at writing lemons because honestly…I think I suck, so I'm going to work HARD on this. Of course every fanfic should have a plot, so this one does! And it's really cute in a weird twisted, demented, perverted way! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I will (so sadly cries) own Naruto T.T**

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura had just got back to Suna and was very excited. You couldn't POSSIBLY imagine how excited she really was because, quite frankly, if you were to come back to a village that was like your second home and had the person who was your strong lover for 2 months, you would've been just excited.

She pumped more chakra in her feet till she landed right in front of the Sabaku's mansion. Yes, it screamed home to her. Breathing in a nice smell of the air around, she walked in. Unlocking the door, she put her traveling cloak on the coat rack and walked in. "Gaara honey, I'm hoooome." She loudly said, smiling at how familiar the furnished living room was.

She was suddenly pulled by the waist as she gasped in shock, but soon realized it was the man she loved so dearly.

He spun her around and pulled her in a deep, fiery kiss. When they broke away, Sakura got the energy enough to pant out, "My, my, someone's a little impatient."

Gaara smirked, "What can I say? I've been deprived from you for too long…" With that, he gently pushed her on the coach with himself.

Sakura giggled in his kiss as she knew what effect they had on each other. Gaara squeezed one of her breasts which made her squeak in shock.

They both thought in their minds '_Ahh, I missed you so much'_ and they truly did.

Sakura had been with Gaara for quite a while, though they were not technically 'married', they were in their minds. They would die for each other, Gaara would be over protective and they had made their own type of vows, a formal marriage was not needed to them. They had already known they'd be together…forever.

Though they were together, Sakura had yet to learn about Gaara. His history was so deep that even through the 4 months they'd been together, she didn't even know everything about him. Even the things that she had learned, she couldn't even grasp the concept or how painful it must've truly been. However his past was though, she swore she'd help him through with it.

Gaara swiftly took off his shirt revealing his nicely chiseled abs to her. Sakura couldn't help but stare a little. Though this view was nothing new to her, it still had the same result.

Gaara smirked at this and zipped of her shirt while she was distracted. Sakura gasped at the sudden coldness, not used to it, but was suddenly warmed right back up when Gaara's body was pressed up against hers.

He lifted her up by the ass and clumsily made his way to his bedroom. Sakura straddled his waist so he wouldn't have to carry her that difficultly, but gasped, feeling his very hard package against her thigh, making her moan in anticipation.

This alone made Gaara harden even more, as he finally made his way to his bedroom. Swinging open the door, his legs hit the end of the mattress, so he set her down.

She smiled seductively at Gaara before planting butterfly kisses down his chest. She gave his belt a slight tug and undid them expertly. You could say they were pro's at it now.

Sakura swiveled positions so Gaara's back was on the bed and stroked his hardened member ever so slowly, just to tease him. Gaara groaned and growled at her, he sure was impatient today.

Sakura smirked but obeyed by definitely 'going faster'. Her hands pumped his cock, him grunting trying to keep his groans of pleasure down. Gaara looked up quizzically when he felt her hand been taken away from his cock but suddenly hissed as he felt her tongue make contact with it. She engulfed it, swirling her tongue around him, sucking, licking, brushing his tip occasionally, and bringing Gaara to bliss. He knew he was going to cum and didn't let go when he had to, at which Sakura gladly swallowed it all.

Gaara liked being in control so he flipped her around and practically ripped off her skirt and shorts, being frustrated with the clothes. Sakura was already wet at this moment and Gaara 'tsk, tsk'd huskily saying "It seems like you're just as impatient as I am."

Sakura only moaned as a reply as she could feel a finger enter her. She panted harder, feeling another finger being added into her. "Gaara…." She whispered out needingly, sending him off the edge of sanity. Adding his 3rd finger, he pumped in her faster. She continued being pleasured and bucked her hips at his motions.

"Ugh!" She grunted out as she hit her orgasm, spilling her juices over the sheets, but that was the least thing on their minds.

Gaara crawled up so he was above her, panting out, he managed to find his breath to say "Are you ready for this?"

Sakura lightly laughed because she was just recuperating from her orgasm and playfully said "What do you think?"

Gaara smirked, knowing that that answer meant a 'yes' and slowly entered her, passing her boundaries.

He hissed at her tightness and Sakura gasped feeling the exquisite stretch, not really being used to 'sex'. Their last time was 2 months ago after all.

Sakura, getting used to his size, bucked her hips at ever slam he made in her. She clawed his back, needing more, wanting more. Gaara grabbed her hips to make the speed even faster. Sakura moaned in pleasure. Gaara gazed at the pink haired beauty under him, seeing her breasts bounce up and down in the motion.

They felt each other coming, the feel to go faster and faster were extreme. Every pound made both of them want to pound back ten times faster, the feeling was exhilarating.

"Gaara…"

"Gaara…"

"Gaara…!"

"Gaara!!"

They finally both came at the same time, climaxing together. Both of them were panting on the bed, not even caring how messy they made the comforters.

Sakura laid her head on Gaara's stomach, enjoying hearing the beat of Gaara's heart steady its pace.

Gaara protectively wrapped an arm around her waist, securing her to the spot.

After a while, they had both caught their breath, enjoying each others company, lying next to each other. It was comforting.

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked.

He smirked at his suffix and answered, "Hn?"

"I…heard from Naruto that he a rough childhood. I never really knew him then, I had no idea he had it so rough…" Sakura whispered quietly.

Gaara tightened his grip around her, not painfully, just reassuringly. He never liked it when she was sad. Her smiles brightened his life.

She continued on, "He confessed it was because he had the Jinchuuriki in him…I was wondering, how was your childhood?" She asked concerned.

Gaara sighed, his chest heaved up and down, "I never really had a childhood either, I can understand Naruto's position. People categorized me as a monster; I was claimed as one at birth."

Sakura wrapped her arms around him. It was silent before Sakura propped her head up on Gaara's chest with a playful smirk. "Every person needs their childhood, Naruto, being the goof ball he is, has gained the childhood memories he's lost…"

Gaara smirked, "He is and will always be a goof ball."

Sakura laughed, "I agree," turning that smile into a smirk she continued, "but that's not my point."

"Oh?"

"Mm, you see, he has a childhood now, but YOU don't."

Gaara scoffed teasingly, "I don't need a childhood, I'm already a man."

Sakura kept in a snort when he emphasized the 'man' part but kept it down.

"My point is, you NEED some nice childhood memories to overlap your old ones."

"Nu uh, you aren't getting me to do anything like that." Gaara defiantly said.

"What? How could you say that! I'll help you." Sakura offered.

"Not on my life."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeaasse?" Sakura whined, lying directly on top of him, pressing her breasts on his bare chest.

"N-no…"

Sakura inwardly grinned maliciously. "Why not?" Pouting ever so cutely…yet seductively.

_Damn her cuteness…_Gaara inwardly cursed finally sighing, "Fine…"

Sakura grinned happily and hugged Gaara like a teddy bear, "Thank you! You won't regret it."

Yet somehow…he felt deep down he would. Inwardly, he sighed, why did he get the feeling that this week would be something he had never imagined?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bwa ha'z! How did you think that lemon was? Honestly, I was pretty happy, I know I've missed a couple of things that could've happened, but I want to leave that to the other chapters…ahem, I'm not a pervert! (Still in denial)**

**This is seriously going to be a hilarious (or as funny as I can possibly make it…) and very lemony fanfic. stick around to see what happens on day 1 as 'mission Get Gaara new Childhood memories' commences.**

**PS this was just kind of a preview so the next chapters are going to be longer**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Hide and go Seek

Previously:

**Previously:**

_Sakura grinned happily and hugged Gaara like a teddy bear, "Thank you! You won't regret it."_

_Yet somehow…he felt deep down he would. Inwardly, he sighed, why did he get the feeling that this week would be something he had never imagined?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Mkay! I decided to update this chapter really fast because I was unsure how people would've thought this fanfic as…but unfortunately I can't doc it in because the internet isn't working at the moment. I'm seriously going to go insane, do you KNOW how much I rely on the internet for?!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"So…Let me get this straight, the whole objective of this 'game' is one person hides while the other tries to find them." Gaara clarified.

"Yep! Okay, so I guess I'll hide just in case you don't get it." Sakura decided.

"How long do I count for?"

"10 seconds should do it."

"I still don't see why someone would play this game, it hardly seems fun…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Just try it out."

"Fine, fine, okay, I'm counting." Gaara said, closing his eyes

Sakura giggled at his dubiousness in this game and was going to make sure he wouldn't find her.

"1…"

Sakura looked around, trying to find a place, _'where to pick, where to pick…_'

"2…"

She could hide in the closet…but wouldn't that be a little _too_ obvious? Walking around, trying to decide where to go.

"3…"

Under the bed? Nah, she was small, but she wasn't THAT small.

"4…"

In the shower? He'd probably just see the silhouette of her shadow behind it.

"5…"

Okay, calm down, I still have time…

"6…"

Damn it! Where the heck do I hide?!

"7…"

In the basement?!

_Idiot, it's too cold there, want to freeze to death?_

Damn! I'm going insane, I'm contemplating myself!!

"8…"

I have no time for this!

_Oh, so where to, 'genius'?_

To the attic!

…_You'd sneeze…_

"9…"

Crap…

_Crap indeed…_

"10…ready or not, here I come."

Gaara opened his eyes to discover Sakura obviously gone from the living room, but… He smirked, he'd find her definitely.

Sakura was in the bedroom at that moment and looked around desperately, diving under the bed.

At that very moment, Gaara barged in.

"Saaakkkura, where aarrreee you?"

Sakura felt a dust ball float down and land on her nose. It tickled.

Hold it in…

Hold it in….

"ACHOO!!" _oh great…_

Gaara pulled, yes PULLED her out from under the bed.

"Fine, fine, you caught me…." Sakura grumbled, but defended herself by adding "But I wasn't ready!"

Gaara wasn't listening though, he attacked her neck causing her voice to hitch.

"Gaara! What are you DOING?! We're trying to play a game!"

"I cnd't hl ut." As it sounded muffled because he was talking while preoccupied with Sakura's neck.

She giggled at the feeling but the noise was soon turned to moans.

Gaara ripped of her shirt, much to Sakura's whining on her clothes.

He picked her up with ease and laid her on the bed, which was easy since they were right next to it.

Gaara took off his robe and Sakura purred as she pulled him down on the bed as well. He hissed at the feeling of Sakura kissing and alternating between that and scraping her teeth across his bare chest.

Gaara mustered out his command to her "Take off your skirt."

She obeyed and took her black spandex shorts off as well.

Her lower body of hers felt limp as he didn't even bother with her panties and just moved the fabric aside, plunging on of his fingers in her.

One hand resting on his chest, she arched her back so her breasts were pressing against his chest.

He groaned and now had 2 fingers delving into her, stretching them a little into a shape of a V to widen her.

The feeling was ecstatic.

Her breaths became more short and needy as Gaara had no room for mercy, continuing to torture her clitoris. When it was only mere minutes before she would release, he stopped, her gasping in disappointment. It was soon replaced with a feeling of total destruction on her body, bucking her hips as his tongue entered her. It darted into her, swirling and experimenting on how far he could reach within her.

Sakura encouraged him by grasping his hair and pushing him a little deeper into her. Her moans were enticing and Gaara was growing painfully harder still, if it was even naturally possible. Her head lolled back as the waves of ecstasy shocked through her veins in her body. His menstruations were always so painfully slow. He knew just where to torture her and for how long, it was hot and cold at the same time.

"Urgh, I'm going to come…" She warned Gaara, and he didn't mind, he was just waiting for her to release in his mouth.

Every tongue flick, every dart within her made her one step closer to the edge. She wanted to keep driving off that cliff for ages, non-stop. The feeling was too good. Her steps quickened. She depended on Gaara to keep on pushing her, she was desperate for it and only Gaara could give this much pleasure to her.

3 more steps…

2 more steps…

1 more step…

"Nrgh…." She groaned out as she went over the edge of ecstasy.

The pants were ragged and every time her chest heaved up and down, causing her breasts to look so tempting. Gaara felt his body react and the pain he was getting was an urgency to make his need so noticeable, it burned.

He wanted it now, but he couldn't, not yet…he always waited till Sakura was ready to go again. Though he continued to exhaust her to the max, he still let her have breaks in-between.

Sakura flipped on top of him sluggishly, her soaking core dripping on his painful, pulsing erection. It was quite painful; to have the girl you wanted so much on top of you naked, having her most precious part touching and _so_ close to where you wanted to enter, and not have it. Gaara winced has her grew even harder.

Sakura would've squeaked at the surprise as Gaara's member poked inside her thigh even more but she didn't have the energy right now. While her energy was restoring, she thought she might as well give some of that torture right back to Gaara.

Sliding down from him, her breasts did as well, causing him to wince once more, but Sakura pretended not to notice, continuing her slow path down. Getting to the spot she wanted, her finger ran up and down his length.

Ahh, Gaara was so going to get his daily dose of torture right now.

Sakura smirked, not even letting him have a say in protestation as her lips met contact with him. He hissed out quite loudly as she had her tongue out, dragging it painfully slow up and down, finally wrapping it around him. Swirling it around, she took no notice of his groans and hisses, going at her painful set pace. She started to suck on it and flick it whenever she felt that Gaara needed to be punished a little more.

Sakura scraped her teeth gently at him, surprised to see his reaction; Pure bliss. Continuing her menstruations with him, trying new things and such, she decided she had taken a little too slow. She did like the idea of torturing him, but she was a girl who gave mercy quite willingly. Finally picking up the pace, she brought Gaara to the edge, relieved to finally release.

Sakura gladly swallowed every single drop and brought herself up, kissing him viciously.

Gaara could taste himself as well as Sakura could herself.

Gaara kept himself busy as he massaged Sakura's breasts. Flicking and running his calloused fingers over her smooth skin felt like magic.

She groaned considerably loud as he brought his mouth to one of her breasts, biting gently around her areola.

"No more teasing." Sakura breathed out, which was bordering between a command and a plea.

Gaara smirked against her skin and complied, positioning himself near her entrance.

He gave her a look to see if she was ready and Sakura rolled her eyes at his needing for her reassurance.

Without telling him a response, she rather _gave_ him a response, bringing herself up and making him enter her. Gaara groaned as he didn't see that coming and Sakura rolled over so their positions were switched.

She positioned herself again, slamming to he entered her.

It was something she never really tried that often, so she needed to get used to the experience, trying again.

Gaara brought himself up a little so they'd meet quicker, Sakura rotated around him this time, causing him to hiss with pleasure and licked her neck skin as she continued

She furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance as she could never slam hard enough to get that spot to hit.

Gaara seemed to realize her irritation and spun her over so he as on top.

"Just meet my thrusts…" Gaara said, enticingly sexy.

Sakura felt a shudder all the way through her back as she agreed with him, she was too worn out.

Gaara slammed down and Sakura gasped as they made it fairly close to that spot she wanted.

Rolling around so his member would rotate within her, they both moaned out loud in pleasure.

Bucking her hips up to him, she gained leverage by wrapping her legs around him and pulling in him as they both thrust in with equal intensity and power.

"Ahh, go faster Gaara." She pleaded as she wanted herself to be filled by him.

Her pleas and voice were so angelic, it was turning him even harder as they continued to slam into each other, skin slapping against each other, perspiration beading their skin.

"You, pant, know that we were, pant, supposed to actually keep on playing, pant, games of tag, right?" She huffed out, while they were continuing to pleasure one another.

"Yeah, I knew," Gaara said, but leaned in so his breath tickled her ears, he said huskily "But I prefer this game more."

Sakura could've probably gone on an orgasm with his voice alone, it was so darn sexy and hot.

They finally hit the spot within her uterus and she screamed out his name, ending with whatever conversation they started.

Gaara felt the equal intensity and had the same effects as her, grunting as the walls around him contracted, a little making him feel as if he'd release right at that very moment.

Sakura encouragingly thrust within him again, needing a little more.

Gaara got the memo and thrust in her, each time making the boundaries of distance between them, minimizing each time, proving them wrong.

The walls tightened around him even more so, feeling as if he'd lose himself any time now.

With one last thrust, she constricted invitingly around him, causing them both to come at the same time.

Her juices spilling out of her, dripping carelessly down her thigh.

Falling both on the mattress, exhausted, they sat in peace, listening to each others' panting and trying to recuperate their own breaths.

"You do know you'll have to cooperate next time with these games."

He soundlessly gave a short nod.

"And I'll hunt you down if you try and run away or do something stupid."

He nodded.

"Well! Since you've ruined this game-"

"I hardly think of it as ruined, it was me just molding the game into something more…_fun_." He corrected.

Sakura glared at him, "Well, either way…we'll have to carry on with the list of games we have to do…but I have an idea before we move on. It will definitely show you a lesson before you 'modify' a game again." She smirked.

"Fine." He grumbled, but then leaned into her so he was on top of her, leaning down he whispere in her ear sensationally. "But before we jump to any new plans, I want to play another round of 'tag' again…the modified version of course." Adding the last part with a mischief look on his face

She blushed, not of his comment, but the feeling of his erection pressed against her becoming hardened again, already.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lol, I love the ending Well anyways, I'm really sorry saying that I'd update soon, but if anyone even saw my profile, it explains, I'm too busy in school, so I can't update sooner and such anymore. I didn't' really like this chapter, but I can't WAIT for the sand play ground coming up…that'll be near the end though…BWA HA HA! You won't see what's coming up ahead **

**Review please! And sadly enough, I have more FAVOURITES as well as alerts than reviews o.O**


	3. Hide and go Seek 2

Previously:

_**Previously:**_

_Sakura glared at him, "Well, either way…we'll have to carry on with the list of games we have to do…but I have an idea before we move on. It will definitely show you a lesson before you 'modify' a game again." She smirked._

"_Fine." He grumbled, but then leaned into her so he was on top of her, leaning down he whispered in her ear sensationally. "But before we jump to any new plans, I want to play another round of 'tag' again…the modified version of course." Adding the last part with a mischief look on his face_

_She blushed, not of his comment, but the feeling of his erection pressed against her becoming hardened again, already._

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**PS, I realize I hadn't updated in a while, but that was because I had to prep for my exam that I just finished LIKE 2 DAYZ AGO! I laughed so hard on the many stupid things I did, nervousness, sigh…thank you for asking **

**Also, the OTHER previous things…I was trying to submit this right after my theory exam, but I got caught up in school, sigh…NO FREAKING BREAKS FOR ME!! DDX**

**Anyways, continue with the story… ;**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gaara sighed, "So what's so different? The rules of the _old_ version of Tag are the same."

Sakura glared at him, "And they will stay the same. But other than that, we're playing with more people."

Now it was Gaara's turn to glare, though Sakura ignored it. "I don't get along with other people."

"Now, now…" Sakura reassured him, "There's no need to get all mope-y."

Before Gaara could protest of him not being 'mope-y' Sakura continued, "I'm sure you'll just love the people I decided were going to play with us."

"It'd just better not be any weird fan-girls…" Gaara muttered under his breath.

Sakura laughed out loud, "Of course I wouldn't! I'd kick their ass the minute they stepped into this house."

"Wait a minute, so they, whoever the 2 mystery people are will be playing in _this_ house?!" He asked, incredulously.

"Yep! And they will be here any moment, you'll love them." Sakura brightly said.

BAM

"We're heeeere!"

Gaara looked at the two people in front of him.

"Excuse me while I cry my guts out in the corner…" Gaara muttered, walking off, but Sakura pulled him to a stop.

"Gaara, Gaara…they're part of your family, you should pay more respect."

"Yeah, Gaara." Temari butted in, smirking.

Kankuro snorted while saying "I don't see how this is going to help him, but alright I'm in."

Temari pushed Kankuro out of the picture and said eagerly, "So what game is it?! I am awesome at finding the straw of hay in the stack of needles."

Sakura looked confused at her, "Don't you mean it the other way around."

"Nope!" (**A/N: In case any of you have watched Sponge-Bob square pants XD it's what Sandy was playing with Sponge-Bob…Yea, don't ask, just was randomly switching shows on the TV)**

"Maybe Gaara isn't the only one who needs to get a new childhood…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"What'd you say?" Temari asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Sakura quickly said. Changing the subject, she clapped her hands to signal the attention of everyone. "Okay then, we're playing Tag in teams. Temari and Kankuro will be the team who are 'it' and we" Gesturing to herself and Gaara, "will be the people who hide, got it?"

Temari sighed, "Such a sappy and wimpy game, but alright, if it'll help Gaara."

"Same, I'm in." Kankuro voiced.

Temari looked at Sakura and Gaara irritably.

"What?" Gaara asked equally irritated.

"Why are you two still here, go already! I'll count to 10, now leave!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jeez, Gaara, your sister sounds like she's PMSing at the moment." Sakura complained.

Gaara nodded in agreement and dragged Sakura around the house, trying to find a place to hide.

"1!!" Temari yelled out loud.

Sakura glared at Gaara. "Your sister is now _yelling_ out the numbers."

"Hey, not my fault, now help me find a spot."

"2!!"

"You have an idea?" Sakura asked.

"No, you?"

Sakura sighed, "Neither do I."

"3!!"

"What about under the bed like last time?" Sakura asked.

"In case you forgot about your fatal flaw, you sneezed. And I doubt that both of us will be able to fit under it."

"4!!"

"Fine Einstein, where do _you_ suggest?"

"What about in the bathroom?"

Sakura scoffed, "That would be so easy."

"5!!"

"…You do realize that we've wasted half of our time already, right?" Sakura asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that, now let's not waste any further time by saying these things."

"6!!"

"Your sister sure does yell loud." Sakura pointed out, trying to pop her ear drum back into place by smacking her ear multiple times.

"Could you stop with the pointless things and find a spot to hide?" Gaara asked. Yes, he loved Sakura very much but sometimes her priorities weren't set straight…

"7!!"

"Fine, hide in the pantry?"

"No, flour; it would make us sneeze as well."

"How about in one of the clothes drawers?"

"We won't both be able to fit."

"8!!"

"What about behind one of the chairs in the living room?"

"No, it's a bad place to hide, and your pink hair would stick out quite painfully."

"Well excuse me for having pink hair!"

"I'm not saying it's bad, I'm just saying it would stick out like a sore thumb." Gaara rephrased. Having a really mad girlfriend who had crazy mad strength and could bring you down to your knees… (At sex as well)…was a very bad thing.

"9!!"

Oh crap! What do we do?!" Sakura hissed, making sure her voice we kept down though.

"10!! Here we come!!"

"Jeez, Temari, do you have to yell so loud?" Kankuro complained. Their voices were muffled a little bit because of the distance and rooms between them.

Gaara looked from left to right and shoved Sakura in the walk in closet that was located in the bedroom of Temari's they were in right now.

"Gaara, why'd you pick here? If Temari were to find out that I think I crushed and crinkled her favourite dress in here, she'd kill me!"

Sakura's thoughts and worries of the dress were soon depleted with a new worry… First of all, they were in a very compact closet so much that there was practically no space to move. She also realized that Gaara seemed to becoming… harder for some reason and it was getting so much hotter in the closet.

Gaara noticed a couple of these things too and a few more; like how at his height and that they were so close, he could see right passed her shirt, thus making him harder, at which she could DEFINITELY feel.

Sakura was panting because of how hot it was in the closet, Gaara was getting harder, his member pressed against her thighs making her moan, trying to make it very quiet.

Gaara contemplated his options here. Once, he could remain completely quiet and try and drift enough space between him and her to win the game of tag, or he could…use this to his advantage but completely lose the game in the process. Sure he loved to gloat in his siblings faces but this was one opportunity he could not pass by…

"What are you wearing underneath?" He huskily whispered to her. _This was just too fun_

Sakura gasped and breathed out, very confused, "What?"

"Are you wearing your black spandex shorts today?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"I'm not wearing them; do you think I'd react this easily towards you?" Sakura said irritated at their predicament and how this was turning out to be the worst game of tag she had ever had.

Gaara said with mock disappointment "And here I thought I turned you on so much easier."

"Ha!" Sakura breathed out, "You're too cocky." And as fate would come, the moment she said 'cocky' ironically enough, Gaara's cock sure did twitch, making her gasp. Ahh, such an unfortunate turn of events into this consequence.

"Are you sure about that?" Gaara asked, seeming innocent, but Sakura knew better than let him get the bigger hand up.

"Yes." Sakura said, gritting her teeth through the words.

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't wearing your shorts…" Gaara whispered in her ear.

"What the hell are you talking about-ahh…" She was in surprise as Gaara's hands silently crept their ways and squeezed one of her inner thighs.

"Ahh, what the hell do you think you're doing? We're supposed to be playing _tag_!" Sakura hissed, trying very hard to sound distracted instead of needy. It was quite difficult.

At that very moment, Temari burst open the door. Sakura whirled around and tried to say in a clear normal face, "Oh darn, you caught us."

"Sakura., you look all out of breath, what's the matter?" Kankuro asked.

"Um, nothing, it was just a little stuffy in the closet." She quickly covered.

Gaara didn't appreciate the sudden outbreak. He wanted to continue with messing with Sakura. It was quite amusing to see her try and make Temari and Kankuro stay so that she wouldn't be alone with him…yes, all to himself. He wouldn't allow Sakura to have that satisfaction of getting away with it.

"Leave." Gaara ordered in a stoic manner.

"No!" Sakura exploded, "Stay." She commanded.

They both looked at each other, confused. What were they to do, leave or stay?

"You both are going to stay." She repeated determined.

Gaara wasn't going to let this pass. He walked behind her and put her arm around her waist. Silently his fingers crawled from behind, and worked their way up.

"You, g-guys are still staying." Sakura stuttered out, trying to still sound more determined.

Up to her inner thigh and working higher up…slowly moving her strap out of the way and entering leisurely in. Sakura's eyes bulged a little in shock and winced to suppress the urge to moan out loud…that or yell at Gaara for being such an idiot to do that in front of his siblings.

"Are you sure about that, Sakura? Your face looks like it's trying to tell us to leave." Kankuro asked, quizzically.

"Yes, both of you stay here."

Gaara swiftly entered one of his fingers in her.

"Oh god, no leave, NOW!" Sakura said immediately.

"Ahh, Gaara, fuck you." She hissed as he plunged in her again.

"No, I believe I'm fucking you." He whispered seductively in her ear.

Sakura shuddered as he said that.

"Oh my god! You guys are-Gaara! What exactly are you doing to her from behind?" Temari said accusingly.

"I believe we _all_ know what's happening, Temari." Kankuro sighed.

"Oh, no, no, get out of my closet, RIGHT NOW. You're going to mess up all of my clothes!" She wailed.

"Fine, we could always move to your _bed_. Would you like that better? I wonder how you'd be able to fall asleep every night." Gaara proposed.

Temari paled, "No, you guys are good in the closet, come on Kankuro, we're leaving.

"So…what about your clothes?" Kankuro asked as they were leaving the room.

"Nah, I needed a new wardrobe anyways. And…guess what? YOU'RE going to help me shop for them." Dragging him along and closing the door behind them while ignoring his cries of protest.

Sakura didn't pay attention to the door shutting or Temari and Kankuro's voices being drowned out from them walking down the stairs. She shut her eyes and clamped down her mouth from setting out a loud moan.

Opening her mouth to speak, she panted out, "You changed the game plan, AGAIN!"

"No I didn't, I just thought we should've played the other version. It's much more…_interesting."_ And RIGHT when he said 'interesting' he swirled his finger around and hit her nub, causing her to pant louder and curse under her breath.

It was getting quite difficult to breath now…for both of them. Gaara wanted to have his release so badly, but he shook it off, determined to get to Sakura first.

Sakura couldn't support her legs anymore and they gave way. Gaara caught and held her in place so she wouldn't fall down.

Each time he plunged in her, it was harder to stop from letting her sanity go and drop off the cliff.

He slowly let her down to be on the ground and bent down as well.

Sakura was torn from being relieved or disappointed. The need for her climax was strong but her will to make Gaara stop was also determined and strong. Her deciding on which feeling she felt at the moment was soon vanquished as Gaara showed he had no signs of giving up right now.

He lifted up her skirt, hooking the thong strap and moving it aside. Sakura looked a little confused but was soon bucked her hips towards him as his tongue parted her silky folds and thrust in. The heat below her screamed at her for need and she complied with it, at the moment. Moaning in a most seductive way, Gaara seemed to get what she was meaning. She wanted her release…now.

Gaara tried his best not to smirk against her and continued to pick up the pace, his tongue darting within her. She was panting very hard at the moment, being in bliss but in also need. The more bliss she felt, the more she needed to go further.

She cried out loud as she felt her at the peak of the cliff, falling downwards. Arching in his mouth, she emptied herself. Gaara swallowed it all, not even hesitantly.

"Now, now, was that too hard?" Gaara asked.

She panted out, "Fuck you…"

"I love your too, darling." Gaara smirked, patting her on the outer thigh, but Sakura was too tired at the moment to do anything.

It took a few minutes till her breath regulated and Gaara was about to get up but Sakura surprised him by pouncing on him, so she was on top undoing his pants.

"Aren't you eager?" Gaara said, while watching her undo it hurriedly.

She practically ripped off his boxers and his erection was shown.

"Maybe…but you do owe it to me, for what you've done today. Let's just say you've been a _verrry bad boy and I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson…"_ Sakura whispered to him seductively.

She took off her skirt slow and enticingly, to show him her only to be revealed in a thong from her bottom half.

Gaara looked at her questioningly but was soon answered to his confusion as she pressed herself towards him as close as possible. Her thong was soaked with her hot sex that she had previously and was wet with her need as well.

Sakura started grinding against his erection, and moaned exceptionally loud and needy. She wanted him to be turned on beyond belief…just how far could she push him?

Sakura grinded harder, which in the process was making her wetness very well known to him. Panting more, she unzipped ever so slowly her shirt to him. When Gaara couldn't wait any longer, his patience gone, he took the zipper from her and zipped it all the way down in a matter of seconds.

Sakura had no objections and let it fall from her shoulders, shrugging it off. Her breasts pressed against his chest was only mildly evident to him until she took off his shirt so the only thing separating his chest from hers was her bra, which at the moment was seeming to become thinner and thinner.

Sakura inwardly was dismayed a little bit, but she wouldn't show it on the outside. If she did this to any other guy (not including Sasuke…for obvious reasons) they would be begging her for sex, probably. Sure, she knew that Gaara was definitely harder to crack than most men, but shouldn't this have done it by now?

Right before she was going to give up, Gaara immediately snapped, and flipped her over. "You're going to wish you never did that, I'll be making love to you till nighttime." He whispered to her huskily.

His calloused hands slowly trailed up her stomach to her breasts and undid the bra. They roamed all over her breasts and Sakura obliged, not having any protests with it. She arched in his hands and he tested her nipples tautness.

Sakura writhed underneath him, she wanted more, but Gaara did not yield to Sakura's silent pleas, and bent down to flick them with his tongue. Gently nipping at them, he made his way up making love marks all over her neck as he reached her face which was flushed. Her eyes were pooled with lust and need as she gazed back in his eyes.

Sakura mentally noted not to get Gaara 'wiled for sex' because he apparently, instead of taking it fasted, took it slower…Maybe all this slowness was his ploy to create Sakura as needy as him. It was a fair hypothesis, but Sakura honestly didn't care, she just wanted him to pound her so hard.

She got some courage to ask her question out loud though. "I thought you were saying you'd have sex with me till midnight."

Gaara licked around her jaw line which made her shudder involuntarily. "Yes, I did say that." He confirmed.

"Then why are you taking your time and being so mind-numbingly slow about it?" Sakura asked, still confused.

Gaara paused his ministrations of making his way down to her neck again. "Do you want to know?"

Sakura looked at him warily. Wasn't it obvious?

Gaara smirked against her neck, sucking gently on the skin which was located right on her pulse. "I'm storing my energy for later. If I took you full force right now, how would I continue later?"

Sakura agreed with his logic but made a mental note to try not to get Gaara so hyped up on sex anymore because this pace was incredibly slow and it was burning through her.

"I see your point, but this is killing me…" She confessed.

"And the other part of me going slow allows you to become wilder later." He smirked devilishly.

Sakura smiled, unwillingly and was about to retort when he finally flipped her over.

"Well, enough stalling, honestly I was kidding about the whole 'going slow thing' I can get my energy from Shukaku. Ready?"

Before Sakura could really register to what he was saying he took off her thong, which was the only thing she was wearing from before and plunged in her, hissing at her tightness.

Sakura arched her back in him to go in deeper. He met her wish and began to pound her very hotly.

Sakura wrapped her legs around him and started to meet his thrusts, she wanted her…no, _their_ climax to happen sooner, she couldn't wait. Giving off a seductive, long moan, it showed him that she evidently wanted to make this go faster.

Gaara complied and picked up the pace. It was almost an inhuman pace and Sakura was soon panting for breath. She loved this feeling so much, wishing she could do this forever. Gaara was quickly reaching the part she wanted, and she led him there. In a mid-thrust, Sakura swirled around, causing the amount of area Gaara plunged, more so. She gasped at the feeling as it made her feel such a strong amount of euphoria.

Gaara finally found the spot he wanted and targeted the same sensitive spot, each and every time he did. Sweat was clearly coated on each other, skin slapping against each other, but they paid no heed.

They were reaching the end and Sakura wanted it to come so much faster. It was so close…

Sakura couldn't take the last hit of Gaara, who hit the same spot, and came, clenching her muscles to contract around him. She almost half sighed, half groaned, at the same time. Gaara, having the feeling of being contracted had to let go as well, and finally had his long awaited release.

They lay panting on the floor. Sakura was content and so was Gaara, though it wasn't shown on his face… Sakura knew deep in her mind that Tag _clearly_ wasn't a game that they'd continue to be playing or it'd end up like this all the time. Just what game could they play and not have sex in the end? The answer: 'Apparently none' came into mind, but Sakura pushed it away. She was headstrong and was determined to find a game that they could play.

Gaara had already caught his breath and rolled on top of Sakura so her plans for the future had evaporated. She gazed at him questioningly.

"Have you caught your breath yet?" He asked.

"Well, I'm having a hard time recovering since you're crushing me with your weight." Sakura snapped, but not in an angry tone, just a little more irritated and weary.

Gaara heard her alright, but made no move to get off. "So have you caught your breath?" He repeated his question.

Sakura sighed and nodded half interestedly, wanting to know what game she could pick that wouldn't end up this way.

"Good, then get up." He asked in a commanding tone, but not harshly; exactly the opposite actually.

Sakura complied, a little confused at what he was getting to.

She was soon swiveled around and pressed against the wall. Her breath hitched. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Sakura irritably asked.

"I'm keeping more promise." He replied.

"Which one would that be?"

He leaned in while breathing the scent of her shampoo. He finally answered by whispering quietly…hotly, "To fuck you all night."

Sakura's body shook with anticipation, not really connected to her body. It was like it had its own mind, not complying with her own orders towards it.

Sakura felt him enter and was soon starting to agree with her body's reaction. A regretful thought of 'damn, I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow…' was soon vanquished as he hammered into her against the wall. Thinking of the game could wait till tomorrow…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Honestly? I'm crying…have you ever written something and you're like…oh my god, I want to puke because it's that bad…? Well I'm having that feeling right now. HOPEFULLY my lemon writing skills are getting tons better, you HAVE to tell me what you think on that issue. Because I desperately want to know.**

**PS? Half of the stuff I wrote either made me want to gag, laugh because it was stupidly written or terrible 0.0**

**PSS!! (or is it PPS…?) Sorry for the delay! School…jeez…I just want to kill it sometimes…**


	4. Hopscotch

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_I'm keeping more promise." He replied._

"_Which one would that be?"_

_He leaned in while breathing the scent of her shampoo. He finally answered by whispering quietly…hotly, "To fuck you all night."_

_Sakura's body shook with anticipation, not really connected to her body. It was like it had its own mind, not complying with her own orders towards it._

_Sakura felt him enter and was soon starting to agree with her body's reaction. A regretful thought of 'damn, I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow…' was soon vanquished as he hammered into her against the wall. Thinking of the game could wait till tomorrow…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Finally! My exams are over and such. I'm still busy, but not as busy as hell, anyways…well! I'm running out of ideas, if you have some game or an idea how to TWIST! The game (bwa ha ha's….) then, please, go ahead and share CONTINUING ON!! **

**Ps, this is one of my better and awesome ideas, eh? I mean…who knew! These games could actually be sexually alluring? Keep your kids away from them! XDD**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Well!" Sakura started accusingly at Gaara. "Since you've succeeded into WARPING! These games into your own sick enjoyment-"

"You liked them too." Gaara interjected smugly. Sakura could feel her right eye twitch. Though she was infuriated at him acting so cockily, she couldn't disagree with him…and that was the true, sad part of it.

"YOU! Sir, are into a world of hurt." Sighing, Sakura knew that saying empty threats wasn't going to stop him. I mean, this was Gaara! She was talking about, the one who was so freaking strong he could like…kill someone with the snap of his fingers…or the swish of his hand, but regardless. She decided to try her pursuit to a different angle.

"Gaara, please! If you'd just play a couple of these games-they aren't even hard, or bad, or anything. Pleaaaseee?"

Okay, so her next tactic downed her pride by a couple of notches, but if it'd stop getting him to have sex with her every god damn second, wouldn't that be good?

'…'

No, that didn't sound right. Rephrase: okay, so it would stop him from 'interrupting' all the time.

It sounded better that way; therefore, not denying that she didn't feel the dissatisfaction of not having sex with Gaara every second, but saying that other things were more important.

Gaara looked at her wearily. He was used to her puppy dog, pleading son of a-I mean, Jesus!! They were so demanding, and yet you couldn't say no. Women truly did hold a lot of power…

He sighed, "Fine…I agree that I'll try to play with these games of yours without interrupting"

Sakura, looking satisfied with his answer, got up and hugged him.

"Thank you! You won't regret it!"

_Does this seem like a repeat…?_

Grumbling, he replied backhandedly "I highly doubt it…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay! Our next game cough _that I hope you'll behave on… _cough will be hopscotch." Sakura informed.

Gaara ignored the middle part of what she was saying and looked bored. Actually, he wasn't even pretending, he was just…seriously bored. It sounded like a waste of time, and was probably one of those really, _really_, idiotic games that served no purpose and made you look retarded, while you were at it.

Sakura took out a piece of chalk, drawing a weird shape on the ground pavement on the sidewalk. They were in groups of 1's and 2's, sequencing between each other. They were shapes of boxes and there were individual numbers in them. What type of weird game _was_ this?

Along with his doubting beliefs on this game, his feelings of unsettling were only mounting. In the other games they had played from before, they were inside his house. Now they were outside in the general public. What would people think if their praised Kazekage, honourable and respected was seen on a common sidewalk playing…HOPSCOTCH!!

Gaara contemplated just…leaving, but that was out of the question. It simply couldn't be done. Not in the sense of he was incapable of it, no, that was faarr from his worries. It was the rampaging wife, he was more worried about. Getting Sakura angry basically meant: you were screwed.

So he downed his pride and dubiously waited till Sakura finished.

Sakura explained the rules; they seemed simple enough. Regardless, he found the rules utterly stupid. What was the point? Then again…what was the point in any game? A good question indeed…

Gaara was supposed to start. The first rule seemed simple. Pick up the rock and throw it across the weird symbols on the ground. He could do that.

Picking up the rock, he threw it up in the air a little to test how heavy it was. Taking in his right arm, he threw it-damn straight, THREW it across the weird symbol thing on the ground.

Where it landed, only god knew. He just heard the crash and the cat screeching in the background. Well! If this was how you played this 'game' then he could fully understand why it was so fun!

So what was the second step again? Whatever, the first one was fun enough.

Sakura just kept on gaping. _ Hadn't she just 'lightly toss the rock?' the rock freaking went through someone's house window! The poor cat…_

"Hey, Sakura…I don't get it. Wasn't the second step to go to the rock that you threw? It seems awfully far. Why don't you just keep on throwing the rocks? It seems more of a better solution. These game designers should think the players' enjoyment first…instead of making a stupid other rule…"

Sakura didn't even let the words that Gaara was saying register to her.

"Ohh yes. We're going to where that rock landed-I can't believe you threw it so far!-"

"Yeah, I know. I thought it wouldn't reach that far either. I'm damn impressed with it." Gaara said, putting his hand above his eyes as if to see how far away it landed.

"REGARDLESS!! Anyways, let's go." Sakura said in a commanding tone while tugging Gaara's robe to beckon him to move on quicker.

When they got there, Sakura made such a big deal out of it! Like come on…It was JUST a rock.

"…and I'm sure this will pay for the expenses…by the way, how is the cat fairing?" (**A/N: Is it fairing or faring?) **Sakura asked, squinting at the possibilities.

"Oh." The old lady started, turning around as if to check on the cat's condition. "I think it more or less startled the poor thing,"

Sakura patted the hand of the old lady out of both apology and sympathy evident in her eyes.

They became accusing ones when she turned her attention to Gaara.

He honestly didn't know what the big fuss was about, but knowing how stubborn Sakura could be, he resigned.

_Women…_

"Yes ma'am, I agree. Sorry for this intrusion all of a sudden. It was my fault for throwing it." Gaara humbly said, bowing to the old woman.

Her eyes widened a little bit. "Kazekage, I'm sorry! I didn't notice you there. You were the one who threw it? My, you have quite the strong arm."

"Yes…well we must be going now. Thank you for your understanding."

OOOOOOOOOOO

When they left and got to the same spot; the hopscotch area, Gaara knew from the look in Sakura's eyes that he was going to get a scolding. He was surprised however, to find that he was not reprimanded by.

Sakura sighed and explained, saying that she supposed it was her fault for not explaining the rules more thoroughly and detailed.

"Okay, okay…I guess I'll just show you how to do it first.

Taking another stone in hand, she threw it IN THE AREA she specified, this time. Next hopping to the spot on one foot (_he knew that this game would seem ridiculous…)_ she bent down ever so slowly…now; this was the part that seemed to change his bored mode he was in just a few seconds ago.

Was it just him, or was she bending down _extremely _slowly. She probably wasn't doing it on purpose, but jeez…

He definitely got a first class ticket view of her ass right at that very moment. He MUST'VE been definitely imagining that glow in her eyes as she seemed to seductively turn around to him.

In reality, she was just checking on him, but he seemed to be daydreaming or something. Originally, she had contemplated on yelling at him to get his attention, but mentally sighing, she realized that she shouldn't waste her breath.

Taking a deep breath, she hopped to the end, turned her body, and then started back his way.

Gaara was probably grinning fairly wickedly at this point, but he couldn't care less. If a man was beside him, he would understand why.

Now, if Sakura was actually wearing a stable bra, it would've helped the matter _a little bit,_ but seriously. The amount of jumping this game required seemed impossible for any girls' breasts to stay flat the whole time.

He was about to step up and ravish her like he always did, but quickly stopped himself. Gaara remembered that he wasn't supposed to interfere with these games. Sex vs. games, which one do you think is more important? Well obviously hands down it was sex to Gaara…but still, he did promise to 'try'.

He laughed manically in his mind. _Try_ was the best word when it came to promises, he knew. He had never broken a promise because of that wonderful word. Of course he was 'tried', but he decided to hold out a bit more. Sakura obviously wouldn't believe him if he said he 'tried' at this level of the game. To put it in a reasonable situation, he would have to be patient…

"Okay, that's how you play, alright? Now you give it a shot."

Handing the stone to him, he threw it easily this time. Jumping on one foot was easy; it was just with every step the Kazekage's pride went down further as well. It was truly a sad sight.

He ignored the little girl on her tricycle riding by, who was staring at the certain red haired man who was so respected.

Once he got back to Sakura's side (as quickly as he could, mind you) he dumped the stone in her hand.

"I hope you're happy." He snared at her grumpily. "You're putting Suna, as well as their leader into shame."

"Well, you should stop being so _practical…_ be more carefree. You have to admit, this is fun, isn't it?" Sakura asked, throwing the stone at the same time.

"No, I don't think this is fun." Gaara replied, still angry at the whole 'needing to get a new childhood' thing. He was fine with his own…

Sakura ignored the comment. Gaara was always grumpy, anyways

Though Gaara still didn't like the idea of having to comply with this game and its idiotic rules, he did enjoy Sakura bending down. It did, however, seem like torture though. Her vulnerable position was so freely open and tempting, but he had to stop himself. It also didn't help that his fantasies started to happen. This seemed like a nice kind of torture…

After a few turns switching back and forth, Gaara stopped.

"So…what's the point in this whole game anyways, like how do you win, exactly?" Gaara inquired.

"You don't."

"…You mean you can't win?"

"Mm, yeah, basically."

"…say what?"

Gaara couldn't believe this! So he'd basically been conned (technically he had willingly complied, but that was a thought he disregarded at the moment, anyway) into this game and-he just was at a loss of what to say! He had spent all that time playing this ridiculous game and it had no end! Literally!

"What do you mean, 'you can't win'?"

Sakura sighed, "It basically means just that: you CANNOT win, as in there is no possible way." Seriously, was he _that_ dense?

"I get that part. It's just that you put me through hell-"

"It's one game of hopscotch; seriously it isn't that bad-"

"And that's it, the deals off."

"What deal?" Sakura asked quizzically. She hadn't remembered any deal…

"_Fine…I agree that I'll try to play with these games of yours without interrupting"_

"What?! You can't be serious."

Oh, but the look in his eyes was dead serious.

"You've only been through one of the games!" Sakura defensively said.

"You hadn't informed me that this 'game' would last us years to come."

"Well you obviously stop playing this game sometime."

"Yeah, like when-the next Ice age?" (**A/N: Lack of ideas ') **"Besides…I've _tried_, so it's within the boundaries."

"You sneaky, son of a-"

"Yes, yes…so since this whole entire game was a bust, you owe me." Gaara clarified.

"Since when?!" Sakura sputtered. This was preposterous.

"Since…" Gaara started, but Sakura realized that he was _dissolving_-in fact, everywhere around her was dissolving in sand as well.

Before she could have a sense of what was happening, the whirring of sand suddenly ceased. Looking at the spot where Gaara used to be in front of her, she realized that he indeed wasn't, and they were back in their house. Where'd he gone to?

Sooner questioned, she got her reply.

Gaara leaned behind her and finished the last sentence. "…now."

Before Sakura could even whip around and demand to know what he was thinking, she met his lips instead.

A surprised and muffled gasp escaped her lips. With her lips parted, Gaara took the opportunity by entering the crevices of her mouth with his tongue.

Ahh! Unbelievable. This simply wasn't working….every time she needed to reprimand him; he ALWAYS seemed to shut her up this way. Was this what all guys did? She felt like whining in frustration but easier said than done. When you had a guy who was ravaging your mouth, could you?

Sakura broke apart first, for the reasons of needing air and also that she still wasn't forgetting the fact that he was being unfair about his promise.

"You! Don't think that this whole 'charade' is going to get you out of this mess! I know exactly what your plot always is. Trying to distract me with all of this-well it's not going to work! I'll definitely remember this, and you'll have to hear the music sooner or later."

Gaara rolled his eyes at Sakura's threat. It was true though, no one could escape the wrath of her speeches.

Taking the zipper in his hand, he pulled it down about halfway till it got Sakura's attention from her rambling.

"Oi! Are you even listening to me?"

"No." He answered.

Argh! He even had the nerve to answer so truthfully, as well.

Sakura's left hand started to twitch. It seemed like a reflex now, that whoever irked her off this much, had to be Naruto, and whenever Naruto pissed her off, she conked him over the head. Now, she knew that she shouldn't hit her own husband, but he was being so unreasonable!

"Well," Sakura continued, still infuriated at him, "You'd better START listening to this, because…-"

Gaara's hand crawled up under Sakura's top. Her skin was always so soft.

Sakura kept on trying to forget what she was talking about. She left off at 'because', but what went after that? Ahh, curses Gaara.

His hand crept up higher and higher up, while he shut her up from saying anything else by returning his lips against hers.

'_I wonder what bra she's wearing. I mean, which one could possibly be so insecure as to get them bouncing THAT freely.'_

When he reached his destination, his eyes lit up. '_Oh, so that's why…'_

"I had no idea you were torturing me on our game of hopscotch on purpose." Gaara grinned against her skin, as he'd stopped ravaging her mouth earlier, and paid his attention to the column of her neck.

Sakura was panting already, but managed to get the words out of her mouth. "What do you…mean?"

"You're not wearing a bra. Exactly how firmly set would your breasts be in a game of hopscotch, might you know?"

Her confused face turned into an embarrassed one, as soon as she caught on.

"I forgot!" She protested weakly, "besides, I didn't think it would be _that_ bad….was it?"

Gaara chuckled deeply, as he didn't need to answer.

His silence of an answer only made her scarlet face turn even darker.

Giving one of her breasts a squeeze, it got her out of her embarrassment and reverie.

Moaning, she pressed against him more. He smirked against her at her reaction.

Sakura, sighing dramatically finally said, "Well…I suppose as the saying goes; 'If you can't beat them…"

"Join 'em?" Gaara asked questioningly at the end.

"No," Sakura half whispered, half panted in his ear.

"Use better tactics…" Sakura seductively blew in his ear. At the same time, his not understanding of what she meant, was soon vaporized when she reached down and squeezed his member that was under the layers of clothing. He groaned at the sudden contact.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she straddled him as he walked her so she was pressed against the wall. He wanted to get as close, as physically possible to her. He needed _contact_.

The hands of Sakura's that were once settled on his chest, moved, as she unzipped the rest of her top and threw it to the ground. The air felt cool to the newly exposed skin. She gasped in pleasure as she felt his tongue licking around the areola of one of her breasts'. Suckling one of them and propping her upright against her back with his other hand, he continued his ministrations attentively.

Stopping, he drew a little further away from her and blew on the nipple to make it fully hardened. The feeling of the cool air made Sakura moan and arch her back towards him.

Sakura gripped her hold around Gaara with her legs more pressure, making her heated core closer to the place she desired. He groaned audibly as the space between them had gone to little to none at all. They were both lost in the sensation of her rocking her body against him. As she applied more pressure of her clit to his bulge, grinding and pressing harder against him in need and both desperation.

He was losing control as was she. Pulling her away from the wall, Gaara guided both of them to the bed, as he dropped her there. Sakura took her skirt off and took off Gaara's robes as well. She bent her legs to go in a sitting position while spreading her legs instinctively. Gaara definitely got and eye view of the white panties she wore. Grinning coyly at him, Sakura hooked her index finger with his fishnet top, pulling him down to crouch above her.

Using both hands, he kneaded the two mounds, she panted more heavily.

He removed his hands from her breasts but trailed his fingers down her flat stomach instead ever so slowly. Catching her in a fiery kiss, she barely registered where his hands were till one brushed against her clit. Gaping at the abrupt touch of his calloused fingers edging the fabric that was blocking her soaking core away; he teasingly stroked the middle line, sending jolts of electricity up and down her spine.

Gaara, listening to Sakura's pleas to enter her sounded so erotic, he winced has he felt himself become slightly harder than her originally was. Controlling his erection, he slowly entered her with one of his fingers. She instinctively bucked forward to him and let him pump faster, adding a finger once in a while. When had added his 3rd finger, and was about to add another, her walls tightened around him. Her head was thrown back, while her mouth as she gasped and came.

He knew that he couldn't hold on anymore. He needed to enter her before he went crazy; taking off his pants and boxers he positioned himself and waited a little while before Sakura finally caught her breath.

It didn't take long as she actually made the first move by flipping him and entering herself. Gaara hissed at her tightness and him not being ready for it. She arched her back until he finally entered completely.

She rode Gaara slowly at first, but soon picked up the pace, needing to gain more speed and more, every time. Gaara flipped her over so he was on top and she naturally wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms as well moved to their accord and gripped his shoulder blades. Each time, Gaara used more force than the last time, needing to use more energy to reach both of their needs.

Sakura knew she was coming closer to her climax, as was Gaara as well. The feeling was exhilarating for both and they knew it.

One more push into her and Sakura came, screaming out his name, gripping and digging her nails into his shoulder. The sensation of her walls tightening around his shaft when she came, forced him to come as well, grunting as he released himself.

Both collapsing on the bed, Sakura rolled her side so she was pressing against Gaara's side.

"Don't think I've forgotten about your sad excuse of an attempt, trying to play that game. Though I'd say it was better than your resistance of tag, I still don't think it was close to an 'effort'."

"I did try." Gaara protested.

Sakura gave him an unimpressed look.

Submitting, he admitted "Fine, fine…I didn't really try that hard, but at least I put up a little effort."

Giving Gaara a weary look, she let it slide this time. Hugging him, she sighed and absentmindedly murmured "What are we going to do with you…."

His eyes lit as well as his mischievous grin of his, and was about to open his mouth, but she clamped a hand over his.

"I don't even want to hear what your perverted mind has got to say about that comment." Sakura muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**WEEAAKK!! Ending, but whatever…as you can see, I kind of got bored with the plotline after a while. I did think the beginning was kinda funny, but maybe it's just me. Tell me if my lemons are getting more boring, cuz I sure as hell am. (which is a really sad fact because lemons aren't supposed to be boring ') I'll hopefully think of something new. How long do you guys want this thing to be? And don't give me the 'oh, it's up to you' answer . I wouldn't be asking then, now would I? XDD just a random estimation. See, I had a weak childhood too, well…I was more caught up into playing video games with my brother than playing outside :P so any ideas, pass 'em over. I'd gladly listen.**


	5. Skipping rope

"Fine, fine

"Fine, fine…I guess the next game should be Skipping rope." Sakura said, handing him a rope with handles on each of the ends.

Gaara looked skeptically at the long rope that was in his hand.

_Who in their right mind, could play with this mere…rope! Honestly, people were really desperate to 'play around' weren't they?_

Nevertheless, he listened to the rules. The more Sakura explained what you had to do, the more dubious he became.

"So then, what is the objective?"

"Well…" Sakura pondered. "Some people like to compete how long they can stand against another. I suppose we can play it that way."

Gaara was still unsure, but he figured this would be the best of the games they had played so far, considering the objectives, anyways.

He tested the rope, and got used to how to operate it. **(Only Gaara would think of jumping rope as 'operating' XD)**

They, (meaning Sakura because Gaara would be caught dead simply 'counting down'; it seemed down right idiotic to him.) Counted down to 3 and began jumping.

Of course Gaara had more stamina, so he knew he was evidently the winner.

Sakura knew this fact as well, but she decided to give this contest a shot anyways.

Gaara was soon getting bored. 'This might take a long time…' he realized. Sure, Sakura was no match to him, but she was trained to be fit. Though not to his standards, she was fairly close to him, probably.

Still jumping, his eyes wandered around.

_A house…wow…_

_A bird in the sky…how…uncommon._

_A tree…_

Basically this competition had only begun 4 minutes ago (or less) and he was already bored to death. Maybe Sakura would win. After all, the Kazekage was well known for his impatience.

His wandering eyes were probably closing and he figured he'd probably end up sleeping (which was extremely rare for the insomniac man) while in the middle of this skipping rope competition.

Sakura was concentrating on skipping to realize that Gaara's eyes had wandered to her breasts that were bouncing up and down to her rhythm of skipping.

Gaara amusedly saw the pair. It seemed odd that both games had attracted his attention to…different aspects of the game. He sighed mentally, perhaps he just wasn't cut out for games. He more enjoyed seeing Sakura's body than this…then again, didn't everyone?

He would slit everyone who agreed with that, though. Sure he knew any guy would say yes, unless they were homosexual, but it's not like he needed to hear their probably 'a bit _too_ enthusiastic agreements'.

Gaara stopped skipping as Sakura looked at him questioningly, still skipping. Irritated at her continuing to skip, he grabbed the skipping rope with ease while it was making its way back to a full circle mid-air.

"What are you doing? You don't even look tired." Sakura scolded.

"I'm not."

"Oh, you don't have to answer it THAT bluntly." Sakura grumbled. "Then since you stopped, I win. Why'd you stop, anyway?"

"I prefer to use stamina in _other_ ways." Implying something they both knew very well.

Sakura blushed at the prospect, "Ohh no you don't. You've been making this an excuse through every game we've tried, you're not getting me again."

"Tell you what; I'll play the next game you give me, if we just drop skipping."

"What do you take me for? An idiot?"

Gaara found it wiser to not comment on that. Ha! Just kidding, he knew she was smart. And that was why all of his tricks needed to be planned before time and they also needed to not trigger any of Sakura's paranoia. He knew that Sakura was a hard bargainer, and could smell a trap a mile away. Luckily for him, he counted himself smart and people considered him a genius, so he got away from Sakura plenty of times.

"I will. I'll even pay you an advancement _fee_." Walking behind her and tracing his fingers against the contours of her flat stomach under the thin spandex-like material of her shirt.

Shuddering, she maintained her steady voice "And what if I don't want your fee?"

"You push yourself into denial much too often, you know that?" Gaara's low voice rumbled against her ear drums.

Looking around, Sakura evaded the question by murmuring an absent-minded question "Whatever, we should continue this in the house."

Gaara grinned amusedly.

Finally catching onto what she had just uttered out of her mind, she blushed deeply. "What-I-I didn't mean it like THAT! D-don't be absurd." Flustered she finally gained her footing again, hissing at him "well obviously they'd stare; look at where your hands are."

"Well, whatever your excuses are…" Gaara said, still grinning a little, commanding his sand to sweep them to the Sabaku's residence.

"So do you comply with my proposal?" Making sure to run his hands higher up her shirt to trace his fingers lightly against her lacey bra. His other hand started to take actions as well, climbing from underneath her black shorts.

Panting lightly, she realized she couldn't evade him. Even if she refused now, he would continue to peruse her. Gaara knew she was smart, and that was exactly why he knew that Sakura would comply with him.

Whimpering lightly she softly breathed out an agreement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(I want to try something new; with the lemon. Sakura's going to be all 'timid and shy' for the sake of needing to practice writing it that way…I've never really tried it this way, so whatever. Also, we need a little change to my writing, don't we? **

**I want it to seem romantic, so Gaara's going to be like…pretty OOC, bear with me! DX Let's also pretend it's like their first time at sex, alright? This part below is like totally irrelevant to this story, okay?! I'll make it up next chapter, I promise!)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gently picking her up bridal style, Gaara carried her to the bedroom.

Laying her on the futon, he took off his robe in a little of a haste revealing his upper torso bare.

Sakura gaped widely at his chiseled frame and stared freely. She broke her trance when Gaara crawled towards her on the bed.

The nervous feeling quenched deeply in her stomach. Some burning desire was churning in her and it was making her restless. Fumbling with her hands, she tried to undo her own shirt, making sure she was looking down at extreme fake concentration. She couldn't just believe she was staring mouth agape at him.

The darn buttons wouldn't budge! Practically growling at them, she realized her hands were actually trembling. Maybe it was from built up nerves or perhaps it was from the fact that there was a half naked man on the same bed as her, but she was finding this whole epidemic a little terrifying.

It excited her and scared her at the same time. Was this truly the way it felt when becoming intimate with someone on your first time?

She nearly jumped out of her skin when another pair of hands was in view, unbuttoning her shirt.

It was going to take a little bit of time to get used to allowing someone to get so close to her. She felt so _vulnerable_. And she hated it. It brought back memories of Sasuke, and how he had made her feel so vulnerable as well. He had hurt her in the worst possible of ways; he was unforgivable at this point.

The sad memories were washed away as he finally got her shirt undone. Heart hammering in her chest, it almost hurt at how fast and hard it was beating.

Gaara dipped his head down slowly to her neck and gingerly sent kisses down the column of her neck. Finding her pulse, he sucked it gently making Sakura gasp. Sakura, in turn absently trailed his lean chest, not even realizing the direction she was traveling till she felt the coldness of the belt buckle holding his pants up.

Hesitating, she was a little unsure of what to do. Obviously, she was supposed to take it off, but if she did…would this be moving too fast? She was dreading the feeling of continuing…and yet she was excited and wanted to push forwards and explore this new feeling.

With the rush of either pulling away or pushing forward, she made her choice by fumbling around her fingers to find the end of the belt strip. She couldn't see where the end of it was or where her fingers were since Gaara was still lavishly giving her throat attention. She was almost surprised to find that Gaara wasn't there anymore. Instead, he was moving closer and closer to the valley of her breasts.

Getting a little light headed of the sensation Gaara was giving her, Sakura found it getting extremely difficult to get the strap through the buckle. By accident, she lightly grazed her hand against the bulge of her pants making her squeal lightly in surprise.

The affect it caused made her even more surprised as Gaara grunted, squinting his eyes shut tightly. Was he in pain?

"I-I'm sorry, that was an accident." She couldn't believe that she had just touched his most important part by accident. The thought was already making her had a red blush across her cheeks.

Being inexperienced as she was, Sakura had no idea what that action just did. It wasn't pain, it was the loss of self control that was making him squint his eyes shut. Gaara couldn't blame her for thinking that however, this was practically her first time being intimate, right?

"It's fine."

Moving more carefully not to brush against there anymore, she finally got the belt off, unzipping the pants, but not pulling off them. Sakura didn't think she was ready for that yet. Instead she continued to run along the muscles of his chest tracing the grooves of them.

Gaara reached from behind and found the clasp that held the bra secure. Undoing it, he tossed the garment down on the ground.

Instinctively, Sakura's hands shot up to cover herself, embarrassed that she did so though. Lightly, Gaara grabbed her arms and gently pulled them away from her position.

"You have no need to be hesitant." Leaning to her ear, he whispered "you are beautiful."

He wasn't lying, she was, and normally he would never like to admit this but Sakura seemed so tense about this whole thing.

The three words shocked through her system.

Bending down, he tongue drew a path down to her breasts, grabbing Sakura's attention again. It turned out that it was the right move saying those words because she was acting more comfortable with it all; he was glad.

Running his tongue under her breast, he was pleased with the result as Sakura gasped loudly. Taking the nipple in his mouth, he sucked gently, hardening it almost instantaneously.

Sakura didn't know what was happening. Her body was growing restless and the anxiety was killing her. Her skin felt tight against her and with flushed cheeks, she felt herself feeling really hot.

Gaara was felt the difference in Sakura. Taking his hand, he brushed his fingers against the other breast. Moaning at the feeling, her hand reached up in his hair and gripped it, pushing his head closer to the other breast.

Gaining more confidence in her actions, Sakura pulled off his pants. His boxers were the only thing concealing his member. Lightly, using her fingers, she trailed the hem of the cottony fabric.

Still with the fabric, she lightly trailed the area near his member, tracing invisible patterns.

Gaara growled, "Don't tease me." It sounded muffled because he was still giving her upper torso attention.

Sakura just grinned, but submitted to his command.

Using the index finger of both hands, she gripped the ends of the elastic from the boxer and slid them off. Using her hand, she gently skimmed across the length. Pausing she didn't even see Gaara's face or his low grunt. She was preoccupied to the thought of how big it was. Well, from running up and down with her hand, she estimated the length and was a little uncertain now. Was it really going to fit? Theoretically, it was supposed to…but seriously? Wow, jeez…that was an amazing thought.

Gaara was already hard and just the feeling of her feather light touches was making him harder so much to the fact that it felt painful.

As she was still awe shocked at the size, she absentmindedly continued to stroke his member. Gaara was having a death grip on the pristine sheets laying underneath them, settled on the bed.

Grunting rather loudly, he finally brought Sakura's attention to what she was doing.

"Ah! Sorry about that." She sheepishly apologized, removing her hand, a little bit to Gaara's demise.

"You don't have to take away your hand." Hmm…how could he word this? 'It's okay, just move faster?' 'Don't leave me hanging, I want to climax?'

Luckily Sakura saved him the trouble of saying it as she already knew. When she was in Konoha, she had to give many men prostate examinations…finding a couple of cases with them joking around telling her to go faster, or squinting their eyes shut and she would ask what was wrong, they all replied by laughing. She would always look at them quizzically. She truly was the most innocent nurse there. Finding it very troubling, she had mistaken it as some symptom of some kind and fervently looked for the 'cure' of this odd illness. Finding nothing that would help, she asked Tsunade. Wrong thing to do apparently. Laughing so loud it shook the Hokage tower, she had gotten her first discussion about sex-with Tsunade! It was very graphic…left her scarred. She was just thankful it wasn't Jiraiya. It turned out her parents just 'forgot' to talk about her with that matter. How could you _forget_? But whatever, that was in the past.

Now that she had been remembered by that horrid talk, she actually could finally make use of it. Forgetting all about that talk because she was so nervous, she realized that she could at least _try_ at what Tsunade was talking about.

Gaara was still thinking about how to ask Sakura to get him to climax. Seriously, this was such a weird predicament he was in.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sakura got off the bed at which they were previously both lying down on. Did she not want to do it? That didn't make sense because she was walking to the end of the bed, crawling towards him. What was she doing, bending her head down? Wait a minute-oh crap-

Gaara hissed at the feeling of having Sakura's shy and tentative tongue come out and lick up the length, flicking the tip at the end.

Opening her mouth, she slowly engulfed him. Realizing she wouldn't be able to reach the end of his length unless she was going to gag, she worked with what she had anyways.

Slowly bobbing her head, she started to move faster, all the time thinking and hoping that Tsunade was right about all of this.

Gaara gritted his teeth and let out a groan of pleasure and possibly irritation, but he couldn't tell because he was solely paying attention the little spotted black dot on the ceiling. He had never expected the feeling of having a blow job being this…intense?

Grunting, he came in her mouth. Being surprised of actually bringing Gaara to a climax, she almost forgot to swallow it. It tasted odd. Not bad, just weird. Seeing him pant harshly like this made her feel a little proud. The fact that she had gotten him all worked up was something that not everyone could do. She hadn't seen him panting this much since he was facing Naruto in the Chuunin exams. Actually, she didn't _see_ it, but she heard it from a very enthusiastic Naruto of beating the Sabaku no Gaara…although this was definitely no thing to brag about in front of Naruto, it made her a little happy.

Her musings were instantly dissolved because…yours would too if Gaara just flipped you so you were under him and he had his wondrous jade eyes turning darker in lust. She caught her breath at his eyes; they were mesmerizing.

"I can't believe you're still in your skirt and shorts." He grumbled, but there was a little twinge tugging the tip of his lips upwards.

She smiled and laughed quietly. "We can fix that." She murmured huskily, her voice dropping seductively and the look in her eyes implied just that.

He was surprised at this and so was she. Not too long ago she was freaking out at just grazing against his member and now she was turning all horny or something…

It just kind of slipped out though; curses, maybe hanging out with Ino all those years and having to listen to her perverted thoughts were starting to finally have effects on her.

An almost malicious smirk was on Gaara's face in agreement to her offer. Roughly ripping off her skirt, he almost just as fast took off her shorts so the only thing that was blocking her and wearing absolutely nothing was a very thin layer of cloth.

The edge of the panties were clinging to her body with the liquid seeping from her sex.

"Hmm…you're not as wet as I thought…" Gaara muttered. "I guess we need to change this as well."

Running his fingers against the thin material, he cupped her, making her gasp, the burning sensation in the curl of her stomach was tightening and intensifying.

Not taking off the material, he moved it a little aside and used his index finger to run it across the lips. Sakura's breath was getting heavier. Using said finger, he found the extremely sensitive bundle of nerves and circled around it.

It was the first time during their whole love making session that she had moaned that loud and Gaara loved that sound. It was so intoxicating and throaty. He wanted to hear it again. Pressing his finger against her clit he got his wish. He panting was so harsh that Gaara could clearly hear it. Her uneven pants were making him turn hard again, and the way she instinctively bucked her hips towards him when he balled the bud wasn't helping.

She was extremely wet at this point and her eyes were clouded with lust. Plunging a finger in her she cried out. It brought Gaara to his senses; he knew that the cry was of both pain _and_ pleasure, but still. She would feel pain from this. After all, she was a virgin; this was proof.

"Do you want to stop?" Gaara asked, wincing as his member was throbbing with need.

Sakura was panting still, grasping the sheets almost mimicking like when Gaara had done that previously. "N-no, it's alright so far…"

Non-assuredly, Gaara was hesitant to continue, but did so, just slowly and more gently from previously. Inserting his finger again in her, he did so slowly.

Sakura was getting irritated. She loved the fact that Gaara was being gentle with her, but he was moving too damn slow. It didn't hurt as much and she knew that when the freaking real thing came, it'd be a lot worse. "You can pick up the pace, you know."

Gaara wasn't quite sure but he complied, moving faster, on a steady climb forward. Sakura moaned when he added another finger, gripping his hair again to encourage him.

It didn't take long for her to cum when he added the 3rd finger. Screaming out loud, Sakura came as she saw white spots half obscuring her vision. Gasping loudly, she had no idea that it came off as erotic for Gaara. Her voice was uneven and still recovering from her mind blowing orgasm, but Gaara was having trouble waiting.

"Are you ready?" Gaara finally asked, positioning himself near her dripping entrance.

Sakura puffed out another bit of air before her heart finally settled down enough "Yeah, as much as I'll ever be."

Gaara broke her barrier extremely slowly. Sakura winced. She wouldn't lie; it hurt like hell. It was like her bottom half was ripping apart in two, but she held her ground. She could handle this.

Her clenched fists were making her knuckles turn white, as the fabric of the sheets under her were sure to have many wrinkles after she let them go. Creasing her eyebrows in pain, she steadied her breath.

Gaara was fully in, but he let it settle there until Sakura was ready to continue. Sakura got used to it not too long after, so he didn't have to wait long. Retracting, he entered her again. It was slow and painstaking for both of them (for different reasons; Sakura was getting more used to it and Gaara…wasn't liking the slow pace)

When Sakura finally breathed out for him to go faster, he was so relieved. Sakura was really tight. It was tightly squeezing him, practically making him have to hold his control far more than anyone should have to…but it was well worth it.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and met his thrusts. It was something both had never experienced and as clueless as Sakura had been, she was starting to adjust. She couldn't have asked for a better 'partner'. Gaara was someone she had always cared about and even loved. She had grown to know that the feeling was mutual between both of them. Even though Gaara would only rarely say any words of compliments or love, she knew that Gaara didn't like to express himself as freely as she did. Sakura realized and knew that fact. More importantly; she was okay with that.

The building passion between both of them heightened as she felt like her world was exploding around her, both meeting their climaxes at the same time. Collapsing on the bed, Sakura tiredly wound her arms around Gaara's chest as they attempted to catch their breaths.

"I'm glad you were my first." Sakura blurted out without thinking, only after did she realize what she said and blushed.

Gaara found it rather a nice shade on her, "Same." He hid his smirk when her eyes widened in surprise.

Sakura smiled. She trusted Gaara more than anyone else and maybe it was also the other way as well. Of course she'd let Gaara be her first. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Craning her head up to him, she lightly kissed Gaara on the lips. "Love you."

Gaara let out one of his very rare actual, genuine smiles. He looked so adorable with it on. "Same." He replied.

Sighing, they lay on the futon in a peaceful silence, enjoying the company of the other.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Too gushy? Possibly. Tell me if I'm freaking improving!! (Lemon writing-wise…) I tend to make sappy lemon endings, don't I…?**

**BY THE WAY! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and especially the ones that reviewed with suggestions on games. Don't worry, I'll use them thanks for the support guys!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
